


Accidental Wink

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Ending, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Nick Grimshaw/Louis Tomlinson, No Angst, Non-Famous Louis, Non-Famous Niall, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “It’s been sold out for months, Louis. How did you get theses tickets?”“I may or may not know someone who works on the tour.”“Louis! Did you really shag someone to get me tickets for this show for my birthday?”“Who do you think I am?” asks Louis but quickly add, “You know what? Don’t answer that,” when he sees Niall open his mouth, making Niall laugh.*Louis gets him ticket to see his fave band and Niall gets more than he expected.





	Accidental Wink

**Author's Note:**

> This fn dom furiously lack Harry/Niall/Liam fic and I saw this [post](http://mypatronusismalec.tumblr.com/post/172213865260/umthatsliam-harry-plays-wingman-for-liam) and kinda got inspired. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it.

Niall can’t believe it. He pinches himself just to be sure he’s not dreaming. He wanted to see Harry & Liam in concert forever and he’s right there, sitting first row for their show in his city. He really can’t believe it.

“It’s been sold out for months, Louis. How did you get theses tickets?”

“I may or may not know someone who works on the tour.”

“Louis! Did you really shag someone to get me tickets for this show for my birthday?”

“Who do you think I am?” asks Louis but quickly add, “You know what? Don’t answer that,” when he sees Niall open his mouth, making Niall laugh.

The lights slowly fades, the show is about to starts and Niall is shaking. He’s been wanting to see Liam & Harry for years but everytime they were in concert near him there was always something making it impossible for him to go. When Louis gave him the tickets as an early birthday gift Niall almost cried. Who is he kidding. Niall cried. It was not any tickets, it was front row tickets. These places always sold in a matter of minutes. Niall would have been happy with tickets in the nosebleed section but this...this was the best birthday gift he could have ever asked for. 

Niall hear the first notes and he grips Louis’ arm and beams at his friend and Louis smiles back.

*

Liam is standing right in front of him and Niall could swear he is looking at him. Of course Niall knows if you asked any other fans, sitting close they would also say that Liam was looking at them but Niall is pretty sure Liam is making eye contact with him. Niall is beaming and just before Liam turns around he winked. He winked. Niall feels suddenly hot all over and does the only logical thing to do in a situation like that, he giggles like a schoolgirl. 

A few time during the show when Liam is near where Niall is sitting, Niall starts to giggle again. He feels very stupid but it’s not everyday one of your celebrity crushes winks at you.

The song ends and Liam is back in front of him. 

“Ok, ok, why do you keep laughing everytime I come over here?” asks Liam. And oh my god, he’s talking to him. Niall feels like he’s going to faint, “I think I accidentally winked at you earlier-"

“Babe, babe, babe,” interrupts Harry.

“What?” sighs Liam as Harry struts closer to him.

Niall is still in shock of what is happening and that Liam actually talked to him even if he did not get a chance to respond.

“You don’t accidentally wink to someone.”

The crowds laughs and Liam rolls his eyes.

“Liam, I have a question.”

“Go for it mate.”

Niall looks over at Harry and sees a mischievous grin forming on his face. He’s seen this face in interview, it never means anything good.

“Did he actually winked back?” questions Harry looking intensely at Niall and Niall feels his face flush. 

“He did not,” answers Liam, pouting. 

The crowds ‘awed’ around them and Niall realise everybody around is looking at him and he feels his cheeks redden even more.

The first notes of the next song starts and Harry winks exaggeratedly at Niall before walking toward the stool in the middle of the stage and taking his guitar.

“Seen that, babe? It’s impossible to wink by accident.”

The crowd laughed and Liam too before he starts to sing.

*

The rest of the evening is pretty uneventful and Niall feels grateful neither Liam or Harry interacts with him again. There was a few eyes contact but Niall is sure they were unintentional. 

He’s walking toward the exit door, holding Louis by the arm because there is no way he will lose him in the crowd. Niall is a bit claustrophobic and there is a lot of people walking toward the same exit door as them. They are almost outside when Louis’ phone rings and Louis abruptly stops walking, causing Niall to collide with the woman in front of him and for the three person following them to collide with their back. 

“Sorry, sorry,” says Niall, “Mate! Be careful,” chastise Niall but Louis ignores him in favor of his phone call.

“Yeah. No, we were almost out. Yeah ok, where? We’ll be there.”

Niall looks at Louis, an eyebrow arched.

“Let’s go!”

“Where?” questions Niall, confused.

“You’ll see, now stop asking questions and follow me.”

Niall sighs but he does not argue. He learned a long time ago that arguing with Louis is useless. Louis grabs him by the hand and they walk around the venue for about five minutes before they find a door with a man clearly in charge of the security standing in front of the said door with a serious look on his face.

Niall sees Louis grinning at the man but the security guard barely looks at him. 

“Hi, I’m-"

“Kids, go away. You won’t go backstage, that won’t happen.”

“No, I was supposed to meet-"

“I really don’t care, the Queen could have asked you to meet her here and I would not let you pass.”

Louis sighs and takes his phone out of his pocket at the same time a tall man with a crazy grin appears out of nowhere, running towards them. 

“Louis! Sorry, sorry I’m here. Come on let’s go,” says the man as he walk past the security guard who puts his hand on the man’s chest to stop him.

“You know them?” the security guard asks with a pointed look. 

“Well, not him,” says the man pointing at Niall, “but I know Louis,” he says, trailing his fingers on Louis’ arm and biting his bottom lip. Niall tries not to laugh when the security guard rolls his eyes and let them go.

*

“Sorry about him, takes his job a bit too seriously sometimes," says the man as soon as the door closed behind them. He turns around and extends his hand toward Niall, “Hi, I’m Nick, everybody calls me Grimmy.”

“Niall,” answers Niall, shaking the hand in front of him and smiling at Grimmy. He doesn’t know him, but he likes him already. There is something about him that Niall likes. 

“So, you’re the one my mate Louis shagged to get me these tickets,” says Niall, trying not to laugh at Louis’ outraged face.

“Who did you sleep with?”, asks Nick, dramatically putting a hand over his heart, “because unfortunately it’s not me” continues Grimmy, pouting, making Niall laugh.

“Told ya I did not shag anybody to get ‘em,” says Louis, gruffly.

Grimmy laughs and put his arm around Louis’ shoulders. Niall sees him whispering something in Louis’ ear and Niall’s pretty sure he can see Louis’ blushing. Nick leads them to a lounge. There is a few people there and Niall is a bit confused, not really know what they are doing backstage but someone gives him a beer. Niall smiles and mumbles a ‘thank you’ before he sits on one of the three couches that are scattered around the room. It’s nice, there is soft music playing, everybody seems nice so Niall have no complaints even if Louis abandoned him for Grimmy. 

Niall is halfway through his beer when he sees Liam and Harry walking into the room and he feels his breath catch in his throat, he almost chokes on his beer. For a reasons, Niall did not realised they would be there. He feels a bit stupid since he is backstage at the arena they just played a show at and all these people around him must be crew members, but it never crossed his mind that they might join them.

Niall takes a careful sip of his beer and watches them walking around the room, talking to everybody and shaking hands. Niall is glad he can witness that. He likes to know his favourites singers are not arsehole. Harry has a huge smile plastered on his face since he walked in and Liam’s hand have not left the small of Harry’s back, his thumb tracing slow circles. Niall can hear Harry laugh at something someone said and it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. Niall shakes his head. He needs to reel in his crush a little bit. Liam and Harry have been together for years, it’s not like Niall had a chance with any of them. Niall snorted, even if they were not together it’s not like he’d had a chance to get noticed by one of them anyway. He’s just a normal lad. He’s nothing special.

“Why do you look so sad? It’s a party, you’re supposed to be happy.”

Niall must have zoned out because he never noticed Harry walking toward him. He’s standing in front of Niall, his eyes wide and smiling, waiting for Niall to say something.

“M’not sad, I was just thinking,” finally answers Niall.

“Well, your cute face looks sad and I can’t allow that!”

Niall's eyes widen. Did Harry just called him cute? Niall sees Harry trying to catch Liam’s attention but he’s busy talking with Louis and Grimmy in the corner of the room. Harry sighs.

“Wait here,” says Harry to Niall before running to Liam.

Niall can see Harry talking to Liam, his mouth almost brushing against Liam’s ear as he talks. Liam smiles widely and Harry tugs on his arm as they walks back toward Niall. Niall is still looking in Louis’ direction and Louis winks at him and Grimmy just chuckles next to him. Niall rolls his eyes and looks at Liam and Harry standing in front of him. 

“Look who I found babe, it’s the boy you “accidentally" winked at,” says Harry and Niall laughs when Harry air quotes ‘accidentally’.

“See? Even him doesn't believe it. Ok now scoot,” says Harry.

Niall looks at Harry like he’s gone mad, the couch is huge and he is sitting at the far end, why does he want him to move.

“I wanna sit next to you,” Harry explains, like he’s talking to a kid. 

“There is a place right there,” answers Niall pointing at the empty space next to him and Harry sighs loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“And where will Liam sit? On your knees?”

Niall feels himself blush at the thought of Liam sitting on him and he is suddenly very interested in the almost finished beer in his hands. It's gone lukewarm but he takes a sip anyway just to try to think about something else than Liam on him.

“Babe, I think you're scaring him,” says Liam, his voice soft, “let’s go.”

“He’s not scaring me, I was just surprised, sorry,” says Niall. He has his favourites singers in front of him, that wants to sit with him he’s not going to let them go.

Niall moves to his right to let enough space for Harry to sit. Harry smiles and immediately plops down next to him, draping one of his long arm over Niall’s shoulders and Liam takes the place on his right and angling his body toward Niall.

“So, what’s your name?” asks Harry, slowly trailing his fingers on the back of Niall’s neck and Niall feels a shiver going down his spine. He looks nervously at Liam from the corner of his eyes. There is no way he did not noticed what his boyfriend did and Niall really don’t feel like getting punched by one of his favourite artist. But when Niall feels Liam’s hand on his thighs and he doesn’t know what to think anymore. He’s never been more confused in his life. 

“Niall,” answers Niall, finally.

“Niall, I like it,” says Liam, tracing circles on Niall’s thigh with his thumb, “and where are you from, Niall?” 

Niall has to close his eyes for a second or he feels like he might faint. The way Liam says his name is obscene. He’s not sure what is going on, but he really doesn’t care.

“I, uh, I’m originally from Mullingar. Ireland. I moved here for uni seven years ago and I decided to stay.” 

Liam’s thumb is still slowly caressing his thigh and Harry is playing with the hair at the base of his skull and it’s driving Niall crazy. He can feel Harry’s face coming closer to his and he’s sure he could be declared clinically dead. 

“And what do you do now?” Harry asks, his lips touching Niall’s ear as he speaks.

“I’m an interpreter.”

“Oh! Does this means you can speak multiple language Niall?” 

“Yes, I speak French, Spanish, Italian, German, Russian and I am learning Hebrew.”

“Do you hear that Liam?” says Harry excitedly and Liam nods, smiling.

“Can you say something in French, please?” asks Liam. His hand, still on Niall’s thigh and Niall feels it move higher and his body goes rigid for a second. 

“Are you okay?”

Niall nods rapidly, not trusting his voice. 

“Do you want another beer?” 

“Yes please,” answers Niall as Harry gets up from the couch and pluck the empty bottle from Niall’s hands. 

“You haven't said anything in French yet,” whispers Liam before dropping a kiss on Niall’s neck. 

“What, why, what a- Harry?” says Niall dumbly and Liam laugh in his ear.

“I can promise you he won’t mind,” answers Liam before attaching his mouth to Niall’s neck again and sucking a mark. Niall can’t help but whimper at the feel of Liam’s lips against his neck. 

“I see you’re having fun without me,” says Harry, startling Niall but Liam just continue to suck on Niall’s neck.

“I, uh so-sorry,” sputters Niall but Harry laughs as he gives him his beer.

“No need to be sorry, Love,” says Harry as he sits back next to Niall and puts his right leg over Niall, “but babe, I think you can stop now,” continues Harry, laughing and poking at Liam’s head.

“Okay, okay,” sighs Liam, “you haven't spoke French, yet,” continues Liam and Niall chuckled. He really thought they had forgot about this.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Umm, what about...grapefruit!?” Harry exclaims and Niall laughs.

“Really, grapefruit?”

Harry nods excitedly and Liam drops his forehead on Niall’s shoulder and Niall can feel the vibration of Liam’s laugh through his entire body.

“It’s his favourite fruit,” says Liam, his voice muffled in Niall’s shoulder.

“Pamplemousse,” Niall says, slowly to be sure Harry understand each syllables. 

“Repeat that again please.”

“Pamplemousse.”

“Pamplemoooose!” says Harry, “Pamplemoooose, pamplemoooose, oh I love this word!” keeps repeating Harry, and Niall have tears in his eyes from laughing.

“Oh he’s gonna repeat that all the time now,” Liam says as he sats straighter.

“Say something else, please?”

“Puis-je t’embrasser?” says Niall, licking his lips slowly, his eyes going from Harry’s lips to his eyes. 

“What, what does it mean?” Harry asks, his face getting closer to Niall and Niall thinks Harry got a rough idea of what it can mean.

“Well, I could tell you or I could show you,” says Niall, surprised by his own boldness. Harry nods and Niall licks his lips again. Niall feels his heart hammering in his chest as he brings his face closer to Harry and he can feel Harry’s hot breath against his mouth. Liam’s hand is on the back of his neck, squeezing gently, a silent encouragement. Just before his lips locks with Harry, Niall realise how surreal this situation is, but right now Liam’s hands are on him and he’s about to kiss Harry so he really couldn’t care less. Niall has no idea what to do with his hands so he settles for letting them on Harry’s hips. 

Harry’s lips are soft against his own slightly chapped lips, the kiss stays chaste for a while. A warm press of lips, gently sliding against each other until he feel Harry’s tongue pressing gently against his lips. Niall sighs and open his lips slightly to let Harry’s tongue slides against his. The kiss is suddenly dirtier and more frantic. He can feel Liam’s warm body plastered against his. Niall can feel himself growing hard in his jeans and Liam’s hand on his bulge brings him back to reality. They are still in a room full of people. He breaks the kiss slowly and takes a deep breath. Liam retracts his hand. 

“Sorry, I shouldn't have-”

“No, it’s not that,” interrupts Niall, slightly turning his head to look at Liam in the eyes, “it’s just there is, there’s a lot of people and I’m not really into exhibitionism,” finishes Niall, smiling softly at Liam. 

“Then, I think we should take this back to our hotel room,” says Liam before placing a kiss on the love bite he did on Niall’s neck earlier.

Niall feels a shiver run down down his spine and he feels hot all over. He’s not sure what to answer. It’s one thing to fantasize about your celebrity crush when you’re in the shower and it’s another to have both of them all over you and ready to take you back to their hotel. His night definitely took an interesting turn. 

“If it’s something you want, of course,” adds Harry when he notices Niall’s hesitation, “we don’t want you to feel pressured or anything.”

“No, I want to,” decides Niall, “I just needs to warn Louis I’m leaving.”

Niall disentangle himself from Liam and Harry and scan the room to see where Louis is. He finally spots him, sitting on Nick’s lap, smiling.

“Hey!”

“Oi Niall! You having fun? You certainly seem to, according to this,” says Louis, poking at the love bite on Niall’s neck.

“Yeah, ‘bout that. Just wanted to let you know I’m leaving.”

“How? We came here with my- oh! Niall! Really?” says Louis with a cheeky grin.

“Yeah, anyway, just thought you should know.”

Louis brings his hand up in a high five motion and Niall glared.

“I am not high fiving you!” says Niall, unimpressed, making Grimmy laugh. 

Niall walks back to the couch where Liam and Harry are waiting for him.

“Ready to leave?”

Niall nods and they both rise from the couch. Liam puts his arm around his waist and Harry has his arm around his shoulders. When they walks out of the room Niall pretend to not hear Louis and Grimmy’s catcall.

*

Niall wakes up to the sound of Liam’s snore. He lifts his head to look at time on the alarm clock. He really don’t want to but he has work and he needs to go. He tries to move but Harry tighten his grip around his waist.

“Are you trying to sneak out?” mumbles Harry, his voice muffled in Niall’s neck, “Liam, babe, tell him he can’t leave.”

“You can’t leave,” says Liam between two yawns, making Niall chuckle.

“I don’t want to, but I have a conference call on Skype in a few hours,” answers Niall, pouting, “I really need to go.”

Niall really don’t want to, he spent an amazing night but he also knows it was a one time thing. He’s not an idiot or naive enough to think it was anything else.

Liam kiss his shoulder and Niall feels his will power slowly leaving him. Harry’s fingers are tracing patterns on his abdomen and okay, maybe he can stay another hour.

*

Louis comes pick him up at the hotel. Louis tries to makes him talk about the night before and asks a bunch of inappropriate questions but Niall refuses to answer.

“Ugh, you’re no fun!” groans Louis, making Niall laughs.

“And you are an idiot.”

*

[1 year later]

The lights dim and Niall feels as excited as the first time he saw Liam & Harry last year. When the boys walks on stage Niall can’t help but smile as his mind fills with memories from the year before.

The show is almost over and Liam is talking to the crowd.

“As many of you knows, last year we met an incredible person, Harry and I have been together for as long as I can remember and then we met him and it clicked. He tried to get rid of us but it didn't worked. We love him too much and I think he loves us too.”

“I hope he does,” says Harry, laughing.

Niall laughs, too. His boyfriends are ridiculous.

“So, today is his birthday and, Niall can you please join us on stage.”

Niall will kill them, he made them promise this morning they would not do that. 

“Come on Ni, don’t be shy,” says Harry as the crowd starts chanting his name.

Niall sighs and walks on stage from where he was standing on the side to watch the show. When he appear the crowds screams and claps and Niall, feels his cheeks redden. He’s never been fan of the attention but when you are in a relationship with not one but two pop star it comes with it. Niall is lucky, the fans loves him and all have been accepting of their relationship. He waves awkwardly at the crowd and glares are Liam and Harry.

“So, I was saying, today is the birthday of this amazing human,” says Liam, pointing at Niall.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Payne,” says Niall.

“Uh-oh, you’re in trouble", says Harry laughing.

“You are too, Styles!” says Niall, making Harry laughs harder.

Sometimes Niall wondered how this became his life. That morning when he woke up in their hotel room he really thought he would never heard of them again. They took his phone number but Niall honestly thought they would never use it. But to his surprise they had texted him the next day asking him if he wanted to go on a date. And now a year later they were still together and Niall had never been more happy.

“As I was saying, if anyone could stop interrupting me, today is Niall’s birthday and I want all of you to sing him “Happy Birthday”,” said Liam.

When the crowd stopped singing Niall saw Louis and Grimmy walked on stage with a cake and Niall was smiling so much his cheeks hurt. 

Yeah, this was his life now but he wouldn't change anything about it.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
